The present invention relates to an insulating plate unit and, more particularly, to an insulating plate unit with improved engaging effect.
Insulating plate units have been used to constitute a wall or floor by interconnecting the units via engaging ends thereof. The tongue and groove engagement of the insulating plate units, however, is not sound enough to resist external forces applied to the engaging points. Furthermore, the insulating plate units cannot provide soundproof effects. Moreover, the insulating plate units provide no room for pipes for electric wires, gas, or water.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved insulating unit to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.